Love like no other
by Ivy.Lunar.Reid
Summary: Editing in Progress. She thought it was something that will last, that it was true. But it was her mistake and she will have to pay the price for it. With her in critical state, others will place judgment on the one who dared harm her. Warning: FemLelouch, possible OOC, AU
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love like no other

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Pairing: FemLelouch/Suzaku at the moment

Warning: FemLelouch, AU, possible OOC

-0-0-0-0-0-

The rain poured upon the city of Tokyo. With the heavy downpour of rain, the neighboring park was deserted with the exception of one girl. She sat near the park's fountain, eyes glazed over as she silently waited. Her umbrella was by her side, open but useless. Her long black hair was drenched and her dress was soaked. The weather was steadily getting worse, but she remained on the bench, staring at the fountain with unseeing eyes. Hours passed by until the street lights turned on. A nearby church sounded off the hours. Seven tolls, seven o'clock. She turned her head slightly to the side. Ten hours she waited in the park, ten hours she sat in the ongoing rain. Never once did she leave the park.

Splashing footsteps from behind her came closer. The girl didn't care, instead she turned to face the fountain once more. Her light violet eyes shined in the light, whether it was from the rain or her tears, she was uncertain to the cause. The rain stopped. Harsh breathing from the one behind her as they held an umbrella over her head. She turned slightly to see who exactly was holding the umbrella for her. _Rolo._

"Nee-sama! We've been looking all over for you!" He moved around the bench to stand before her. Her eyes followed him as he moved. He frowned when she didn't say anything or move at all. "Nee-sama?" He noticed the blank look on her face and her soaked dress. A hand gently touched her face before it flinched back, her skin was freezing.

"Don't worry, Nee-sama. I'll call a cab." He took out his phone and started to dial when a hand closed over his hand. "Nee-sama?"

The girl shook her head and slowly stood up. She picked up the other umbrella and held it above her. She smiled softly at the boy, face slowly turning red. "Let's go home, Rolo-kun." She took three steps before the darkness took over her sight.

"Nee-sama!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Okay, first Code Geass story and I haven't finished the anime yet. I know what happens, just not the order and stuff like that. I know the basics. Other things I will look up and try to stick as close to whatever I'm going to write as possible. This is a half thought out story in my head, I don't really have a plot written out for this just yet. Just know that Area 11 has somehow, someway turned back to Japan and everyone's happy. I don't know if I'm going to stick with some details, like Lelouch being royalty or not. But I'll do my best. This might turn into a drabble thing before anything else.

A/N: For those who were confused, the girl is Lelouch. Rolo did not die here, because I like him, he's Rolo. I don't know where I'm going with this but for now, I'm just going with the flow.

**Edited: 3.6.13**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own, I have no patience to make this funnier. Exhausted over here.

A/N: This is short, I didn't spend enough time watching Jeremiah, so he might be a little OOC. Rolo too. The only three I can say I have a true grasp of their personality would be Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen. Maybe Shirley but not really.

* * *

The rain continued to pour outside as Rolo waited in the hallway. The ambulance was fast to arrive, they managed to stabilise Lesoir until they reached the nearest hospital. The stench of disinfectants was heavy in the corridor.

"Rolo-kun!" A tall man with blue-grey hair called out from the down the hallway. He was pushing along a young girl in her wheelchair. Closely behind the two was an older girl with long green hair.

"Jeremiah-san, Nunally-imouto, C.C.-san." Rolo greeted back, monotonous. As much as he cared for them as family, Lesoir was the only one he loved as family. With her undergoing treatment, Rolo had no energy to even fake his affection for anyone else.

"Did the Doctor tell you her condition?"

Rolo looked down, but his voice remained the same, impassive and bland. "He said she has a mild case of pneumonia. If it was only that, she would only need to rest a couple of days before she would be allowed to return home. With her asthma, however, she will have to stay longer, so they could monitor her health in the case it turns critical." He was worried. Lesoir never liked to stay too long in the hospital.

With a nod of understanding for the explanation, Jeremiah continued to question Rolo. "Tell us exactly what happed with Lesoir."

With his back straight and head up, Rolo reported how he came across Lesoir in the park. "Onee-sama was supposed to meet up with me to pick up some packages that arrived earlier today. When she didn't show, I called Nunnally-imouto to inquire about Onee-sama's whereabouts. She told me Onee-sama did not arrive for their planned lunch date, we knew something was wrong. I told Nunnally-imouto to call around while I went searching by foot. I went by the park when I saw her sitting near the fountain. She was soaked and didn't respond to me until I mentioned calling a cab. She tried to walk but she collapsed after a few steps."

"Did anyone call Suzaku-nii-san?" Nunnally asked from her seat. Her pale violet eyes, so similar to her sister's, were wide with fear. Lesoir can't be in danger, not after everything they went through. They need Lesoir, she was their stable foundation and without her around, there was nothing but fear.

"I called several times but each time I ended up with his voice mail. I left him a message. Hopefully he'll get it soon." Jeremiah rubbed his head. Just as things appeared to be going alright for once, Lesoir just had to end up in the hospital.

* * *

**Edited: 3.6.12**


	3. Chapter 3

Love like no other

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do technically own Lesoir, since she's an OC who replaced Lelouch but acts similar to him…..I hope.

A/N: Not the best one, but I couldn't think of anything just yet. I have an idea, but it's not ready to come out yet. It's like a kid, until they're ready, they're not going to come out.

* * *

The inky darkness clung to her clothes. They shackled her arms and legs, preventing her from leaving the darkness. The darkness needed her; they would not allow her to leave. Because without her, the darkness will have to leave, showing the world the hideous truth in the light. She belonged to the dark, with the dark, because it was for her, the dark was willing to shadow the ugliness of the truth. Yet, the light wants her back. The light wanted their queen back. The two clashed against each other, casting shadows and burning light. Neither was willing to let go of the woman. The struggle eventually disturbed the peaceful sleep of the woman, slowly driving away the dreams of the past, and awoke the woman back into world of the living.

Shifting slightly into a comfortable position, light violet eyes opened to a dimly lit room. It was a single room with her being the only patient. Lesoir surveyed the room and noticed two people sleeping in the two provided chairs. With his head rolled to the side, Rolo had a blanket placed over him. Sleeping in the other chair was her pseudo-guardian, Jeremiah. She moved to sit up when she finally realized just how weak she felt. She moved to raise her arm but it wouldn't move more than a few centimeters.

"Jeremiah-" Her throat was dry and scratchy which caused her to start coughing. Jeremiah snapped to attention when he heard the girl's voice. Rolo shot straight up when he heard her voice. Lesoir continued to cough as Rolo exited the room in search for a doctor while Jeremiah poured a cup of water for her. Each cough shook the girl. Even after she drank the water, Lesoir continued to cough. Soon, her hand was speckled with red.

The door opened and a man in a doctor's coat entered with Rolo following closely behind. Jeremiah was lightly patting Lesoir's back but it didn't seem to help at all. Lesoir's continued to cough, choking on the air. Her face started to turn blue as she grabbed a hold of Jeremiah's arm. Her eyes widened as the world's noise slowly tuned out.

"Lesoir!"

* * *

Please review?

A/N: I did say this was crappy.

...I really need to think of where I'm going with this, can't just continue to write crap.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Love like no other

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Warning: FemLelouch, AU, possible OOC

-0-0-0-0-0-

He was a liar and a cheater. As much as he preached about honor, about loyalty, he went and did exactly what he hated. Suzaku knew he shouldn't have cheated. Temptation or not, he love Lesoir, she was his future. Yet the moment her lips touched his, he was gone. As much as he wanted to blame his actions on what little alcohol he drank, he knew she didn't drink any. She was as much a part of this act of betrayal as he was, more so since she was kin. Suzaku was tempted by Euphie and he gave into his urges. Since the very first time, he regretted each and every moment he spent with her after.

As much as he wanted to stay away from her, she was his temptation. Lesoir loves him, tempts him in a darker way than Euphie ever did. As dark as Lesoir was, Euphie was light, innocent, and filled with joy. Suzaku knew Lesoir loves him, yet at times, even he needed reassurance. Euphie gave him the confidence in himself and in his life. She was the forbidden apple that was within his reach. She came to him, reached out for his touch, when Lesoir was busy with work and responsibilities to the country. While she was worried about the future of Japan, he was lying in bed with her half sister, her second favorite sister, in his arms, sated after a round of sex. It breaks his heart every morning when he looks at his phone and saw a text from Lesoir from late at night, just to tell him good night.

-0-0-0-

Euphie knew what she had with Suzaku was real. It was a sin and a betrayal to her sister, but it was real. Yes, he was engaged to Lesoir but he was her first love. Lesoir knew of their history and Euphie knew of their history. Euphie might be Suzaku's first girlfriend, first love, but it was Lesoir who was his first friend, first confident, and in the end, the one he loved more. Euphie knew all this, yet she won't give up on him. She loves him, loves him so much it hurts at times but she won't back down. Even when they broke up, even when he proposed to Lesoir, she never backed down.

After all, they were wrong for each other. Lesoir was too high maintenance for Suzaku, she expected perfection while Suzaku was fine with faults. He was action orientated while Lesoir preferred to plan out an attack before she initated it. So she waited patiently for the day they would come to their senses and break up. One month passed and it evolved to a year. One year passed and they were still together. Finally, during Lesoir's 22nd birthday as well as their four year aniversary, he proposed. Most would think she would have given up by then, but this was Euphie, the same Euphie who tried for peace, nearly got killed, and still didn't die due to her stubborn will.

With that stubborn will by her side, she did the one thing she knew Lesoir was withholding from Suzaku. On a rainy night, with bottle of warm sake for him, she kissed him. From an innocent kiss, it turned into something sinful, forbidden, and yet so satisfying. She knew this would break her sister's heart, if she ever finds out but Suzaku was Euphie's, he was her's from the beginning.

-0-0-0-

It was a stormy night outside. Suzaku glanced over at Euphie who was sleeping peacefully in his bed, covered only with his sheets. He felt his heart clenched at the sight. It shouldn't be Euphie lying in his bed, it should be his finacee. He glanced over at his phone and groaned. Due to the storm raging outside, the entire surrounding neighborhood suffered from a blackout. Unluckily for him, his phone died earlier that day, just after Euphie came by. He hope no one tried to call him and if anyone did try, he hope it wasn't too important. As he started to lay back down, a feeling of dread creeped over his body.

-0-0-0-0-

Please review and tell me what you think, where should this go, and whatnot. If there are any mistakes, tell me please. I like to read a fanfic without much mistakes, so if you could help me do this, it will benefit everyone.

A/N: Euphie is a little obsessive, I'll say at least. She's not crazy, she's just in denial that Suzaku is in love with Lesoir and she couldn't handle it. So she did deny that they were meant to be and allowed herself to get into an affair with Suzaku. As for Suzaku, I know, if he was truly faithful, he wouldn't sleep with Euphie. But he's still a man, male and whatnot. He knows what he's doing is wrong, but he's too kind and sweet to cruelly tell Euphie to get lost. That's they way I see it.

A/N: This chapter was written twice before I was satisfied with this one. I will say now, this one will be a little weird. Note! I don't really like Euphemia much. I liked her for a bit before she started annoying me like Nina did. Actually no, that's an insult to Euphie. Nina just pissed the hell out of me. Whatever, just know that this is not a pro-Euphie story. I need an bad gal, and she was the only one I could think of that will do what I made her do with Suzaku.

A/N2: I like Suzaku, so please don't be too harsh on the poor boy.

**Edited: 3.6.13**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Love like no other

Author: Myth Maki

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Warning: FemLelouch, AU, possible OOC

A/N: Hi everyone, sorry for taking so long to update. Just to let you all know, no, I haven't given up on this story or any of my other ones. I had school as well as work so I haven't had time to write. Not to mention, everything I started to write something, I couldn't continue. This was my only successful chapter so far. Expect another chapter within two months…I think? Oh and just to let you know, I love Rolo! I really love the little guy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lesoir was a complicated woman. She was an exiled princess, daughter to a cruel woman and a mad man. With nothing to her name, she rose above anyone's expectations and made a name for herself. She wasn't just Lesoir vi Britannia, she was Lesoir Lamperouge, brilliant chess player, top student, and Zero. She was strong, powerful, and brilliant. She knew what she wanted and she would do anything to obtain it. She wanted Britannia to fall, she made the Black Knights as a face for her rebellion. She wanted Suzaku, she took his heart and he allowed her.

Everyone knew it was coming, even Euphie did as well, in the very back of her mind. Her friends had bets on when they would get together. Nunnally had always called Suzaku 'nii-san' since they were children. Their relationship just cemented her right to call him that title. The only people who were against the fated couple were Euphie and Rolo.

Everyone knew why Euphie was against the relationship in the first place. Ex-lovers should never date family members, especially the one family member who was source of her inferiority complex. Rolo was the mystery one. Yet the longer one thought on it, it made sense as to why he was so against Lesoir being in a relationship. She saved him, freed him, just to take him into her family. She was his saving grace. If she was in a relationship with someone, he might fear being left behind. She was his salvation, his guiding light. If she left him behind, abandoned him to the dark, there would be no reason for him to continue living. He devoted his life to his sister. If she had no use for him anymore, what was the point to keep living?

Suzaku was a threat to Rolo. He didn't need Lesoir like he did. He was possibly the only person in their group of friends who could take Lesoir away from Rolo. Nunnally had the ability to do the same but Rolo knew she would never do that to him. She understood what Lesoir stood for him, it was the same for her. She was _sister,_ **mother,** _guardian_ to Nunnally. Suzaku could take her though. Lesoir would never intentionally leave them behind, but for so long, they were the center of her life. Her siblings were her most important people in her life. When Suzaku entered her world, he slowly moved his way closest to her heart, closest to her soul. Rolo was jealous, hateful, and envious of the position Suzaku held with Lesoir. Yet, in the end, Rolo never stepped in between the two. He might voice his opinion, might glare at the other man, but never did he step in. As long as his sister was happy with him, he remained on the sidelines.

However Lesoir was in the hospital, in intensive care, and the man who should be there was missing from the scene. Rolo and Jeremiah was in the waiting room, impatiently waiting for any news of their dearest person. CC was on her way with Nunnally. Milly was out of the state and won't be able to make it until her job was finished. Shirley was out of the country and won't be able to return for at least three days. Honestly, Rolo was relieved when Jeremiah deemed it unnecessary to call and inform the older girl. She always did get on his nerves. Kallen was out of the country as part of a military guard to the current ambassador of Japan. She sent her regards and wishes for Lesoir, however Rolo and Jeremiah both knew she was not able to return until the ambassador returned.

_Where is he!_ Rolo thought as he glanced at the clock once more. It was early morning, six o'clock. Suzaku should be there by then. So where was he? Rolo started pacing the short width of the hallway. Five paces forwards, about face, five paces back. Another glance at the clock, 6:01am.

Rolo clenched his fists. Something was wrong. Suzaku loves Lesoir, if he knew she was in the hospital, rain, storm, natural disaster would not be enough to stop him from reaching her. If he wasn't there, something wasn't right. Without thinking, his hand searched for his cell. He mechanically dialed the number once more and growled when it went straight to voice mail.

"Go find him. He needs to be here when she wakes up." Rolo jumped at the sound of Jeremiah's voice. He looked over to the man. His one eye was staring at the wall in front of him. His teal color hair was slightly messy but he did nothing to fix it. "Find him Rolo. Lesoir needs him here."

Rolo nodded his head before he sprint down the hallway and out the doors. He knew where Suzaku's house was. He visited the place with Nunally once and he never forgot where it was. It wasn't too far from the hospital. He should be able to reach Suzaku's apartment within ten minutes if he ran. The sooner he reached Suzaku, the sooner he could go back to Lesoir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Read and Review please? Love you all if you do!

**Edited 5/16/14**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Love like no other

Author: Myth Maki

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Warning: FemLelouch, AU, possible OOC

A/N: I still haven't watched the entire CG2 yet, so i can't say i know them all too well. But I hope I did alright?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The pounding on the door was loud and abrupt. Euphie woke up immediately at the sound and nearly fell off the bed. She looked around, confused about what was going on. She looked around before a smile slowly crawled onto her face. She was at Suzaku's apartment. They did the 'deed' last night. She couldn't help feel the immense joy filling her body. It was her name he called out last night. It was her body he held close to his own. It was Euphie who was his first. A giggle escaped her lips as the thought. Within the family, Lessoir was the true heiress; she would have been Empress if their family was still in power. Euphie was the damsel in distress, always in need of a prince to save her. It would have been Lessoir first before Euphie. Now, Euphie was first to Suzaku.

She was in her little day dream when she heard Suzaku opening the front door. There was some yelling, but nothing she could make out. She waited patiently in the bedroom, for Suzaku to return. They needed to talk about what happened and she wanted things to be clear. She was starting to get a little impatient when she recognized the voice yelling at Suzaku. It was Rolo, the boy Lessoir adopted as her little brother. This was something that annoyed Euphie as well, if she ever admitted it in the depth of her heart. She was the kind princess while Lessoir was supposed to be the scheming one, the one who planned for the future and for success. No one ever thought she would be the one to adopt a little brother. She was too cold, too focused on the future to appear interested in adoption and the life of someone else.

Then again, it was Rolo she adopted, the boy assassin who was sent to kill them. Only Lessoir would adopt a potential killer into the family. Now the question is, why was Rolo yelling at Suzaku?

Euphie got up from the bed, wincing slightly at the unfamiliar pain in her lower abdominal area. She blushed red at the pain but pushed it aside. She found one of Suzaku's shirts and put it on. She silently opened the door. The yelling was coherent now.

"Why are you just standing there! Go get dressed, do something! Lessoir's in the hospital and you're just standing there." Euphie stepped back with a gasp. Lessoir was in the hospital? Even if she disliked her sister, she was still family.

"No, don't go in there Rolo!" Euphie moved back from the door quickly as it was slammed open. Rolo's eyes grew wide before he looked between the two. He looked around the room and Euphie blush bright red when he stopped at the sight of her panties. His cold eyes filled with anger as he glared at Suzaku and Euphie. Suzaku had only his pants on with one hand over his face. Rolo turned fully to face the older boy.

"You….You fucker!"

Euphie yelled in surprise when Rolo punched Suzaku. Suzaku didn't dodge his punches or his words. Rolo had his hands wrapped around his neck and that was when Euphie tried to pull the younger boy away.

"Stop it Rolo! You're hurting him!" Rolo pushed the girl away before he stepped away from Suzaku as well. He walked towards the door before he stopped. He turned around just slightly, enough for them to see his profile.

"What did she do to you to ever deserve this…If you loved her at all, you'll be there at the hospital, on your knees begging her to go back to you." He walked out the door, slamming it loudly behind him in anger. Euphie felt frightened at the tightly reign anger the younger boy held. She helped Suzaku up before she was shook off. She watched with sad eyes as he walked into the restroom alone. It just had to be Lessoir to ruin a great morning.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Rolo would do worse it wasn't cause Suzaku was Lessoir's love. If he wasn't, he wouldn't mind staging a suicide for him and killing him slowly.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Love like no other

Rating: T

Warnings: slight OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass but I do own the pain I'm putting everyone through!

~o0o0o~

Rolo was livid. His blunt nails bit into his hands as he made his way to the hospital. He was beyond livid. He was furious! He wanted to go back to that-that-that _thing's_ apartment and show him just what he knew about using household liquids to create skin dissolving acid. He had half a mind to castrate him as he marched through the sliding doors of the hospital. He jammed at the number 13 button in the elevator before he took in several deep breaths. He leaned against the wall and slammed his fist back. Rolo knew Suzaku was trouble when he first met the guy. When he first became friends with Lessoir, he thought Suzaku would be trouble to his mission. Later on, when he was adopted into the family, he knew Suzaku meant pain to his beloved sister. He was right.

The doors opened to his floor and Rolo slumped down the hallway to her room. On his way back from the thing's apartment, Jeremiah had sent him a text stating the room number Lessoir resided in. She was no longer in danger but her health had made a turn for the worst. Nunnally had arrived along with C.C. Rolo schooled his face into one of cold stone before he walked into the room. Nunnally was sitting beside her sister in her wheelchair. Her healed eyes gazing unseeingly out the window. C.C. was holding onto the Cheese Doll Lessoir brought her a while back. Jeremiah was nowhere to be seen.

Rolo took one glance at his sister before he stepped back out of the room. He leaned against the wall next to the door and closed his eyes. The image of Lessoir surrounded with machines and washed out cheeks, the fear tightened its hold onto his heart. She couldn't die, Lessoir was his lifeline. Without her, he was nothing, no one. He knew he had Nunnally there for him as well as Jeremiah. But they didn't matter as much as Lessoir. She was his sister, his mother in a way. She was his light and without her, there was no point of Rolo behind Rolo.

Rage burned out the fear within his heart. If Lessoir died, she would not have wanted him to die. She would ask him to watch out for Nunnally, help out Jeremiah, and to protect their tight family. Suzaku was part of that family. But Rolo would rather kill the man then ever watch out for him.

A dripping sound snapped Rolo out of his slight rage. He looked around behind he looked down. A trail of blood followed his path and ended at his feet. His hands were the source of the dripping blood, his nails the weapon to create the cuts. A gasp alerted him of another person, who turned out to be a nurse. She pulled him aside and fussed over his hands.

Rolo allowed the woman to fuss over his hands while he collected his thoughts. Connections started to form and an image started to form. Violet eyes widened slightly as the image came to light. But he needed her motive. He needed a woman's point of view. Shirley would be the best choice to ask however she wasn't in the city at the moment. Molly would be next but she was out of the city as well. A twinge of pain from his hands reminded him of the nurse in front of him. She would do.

"Excuse me." His voice hoarse after yelling at Kururugi.

"Yes, dear?" She had light brown eyes, warm eyes that showed her care. Rolo saw eyes similar to those before, on his sister.

"What would you do, if you found out that the man you were going to marry happened to be sleeping with your sister?" He chose his words carefully and she noticed his carefulness. She leant back and thought about her answer for a while before she finished with his hands.

"I don't know. If I really loved this man, I think my heart would shatter before I knew what I was doing." She shrugged her shoulders as she cleaned up after herself. "If my heart did shatter, then the most extreme thing I would do would be a suicide attempt." Her words confirmed Rolo's thoughts but it was her following words that surprised him. "But if I can't do that, then there will be hell to pay." She led the boy out as she walked towards the elevator.

For once in his life, Rolo felt pity for Kururugi. When Lessoir wakes up, like the nurse said, there would be hell to pay.

~0o0o0~

A/N: What do you think? I like it? It's building up to something, so tell me what you think?

Remember, reviews are food for the hungry writers. FEED ME!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Love Like No Other

Rating: T

Warnings: Unbetaed! So please don't expect the best of grammars since 1)it's unbetaed like I said, and 2) technically English isn't my first language, so all the tense forms are killer on me, kay.

Disclaimer: I do not own CG cause if I did, Lelouch would totally tell Shirley to take a hike, freak Nina out by telling her he was half Jap(I think?), and tell CC to go fuck herself.

A/N: Okay, so I've reread what I've written in the past and noticed how I continued to change Fem!Lelouch's name in almost all chapters. Now I am set on a name. Fem!Lelouch will be from now known as Lesoir. Not Lessoir or Lenoir. Although I do like Lenoir, I rather have Lesoir. The Night compared to the Sky. Yea, I like the sky better, at least then I could see the sun, clouds, stars, and the moon whenever I look up.

~0o0o0~

She wanted to die. No, that wasn't right. She wanted the pain to go away. She didn't want to leave behind Nunnally or Rolo. But she didn't want the pain to continue. It started off only as a slight ache in her chest. Then it grew to a constant ache. As she waited for hours in the rain, the pounding of the rain soothed the ache, numbing her body to the pain. When she fell into the world of the unconscious, the last thought that ran though her mind was the blissful peaceful feeling the darkness had. Once she awakened in the hospital, the pain returned suddenly with a greater force. Lesoir only wanted to forget the pain, to shield herself from the pain. Her last thought before they wheeled her off to surgery was to protect herself from the pain.

~0o0~

Purple eyes opened to a dim room with the sun slowly rising from the corner of her window. Her body ached with a soreness she was familiar with. When she was a child, she once stayed in the hospital due to her asthma. She knew she suffered through an intense attack, but no matter what, she could not die. Not until she made the world a better place for her precious sister and little brother. She tried to turn her head but noticed the air mask on her face preventing her from turning her head too much. She sighed loud enough for the two girls within the room to notice. Once they saw Lesoir awake, both girls huddled over to the bed. CC pushed the nurse summon button while Nunnally cried happily that Lesoir's awake.

"How are you feeling, Onee-sama?" Lesoir lifted a hand to rest on top of Nunnally's head. She tried to smile but with the mask on, it obscured it. Nunnally didn't mind though, she smiled bright enough for the both of them.

A gentle slap to her arm alerted her to CC. Her eyes were clear of tears but they were slightly red and the wobbly smile on her face showed how worried she was. "Don't scare us like that." With a small nod of Lesoir's head, CC sat next to her on the bed.

The door opened and a nurse walked in. She gently pushed CC off the bed so she could observe Lesoir closer. Lesoir was still dazed after waking up from surgery. The nurse was checking her stats before she turned to the girl in bed.

"Well, Miss, you were very lucky this time. If the doctor hadn't performed the surgery on time and at once, you wouldn't be here today, that's for sure. You will need to stay in the hospital for a few more days, in case of a relapse." The nurse turned towards the two girls in the room. With a stern order, she told them not to stress Lesoir out and to make sure she is rested. With another check on the girl, the nurse left the room to inform the doctor of Lesoir's awakening.

~0o0~

Jeremiah bumped into Rolo on the way back to Lesoir's room. He pulled the younger boy aside to question him about the whereabouts of a Suzaku. At the mention of his name, Rolo tensed before a snarl escaped his lips. He explained to the older man exactly what he saw, what he did, and what he guessed Lesoir saw to cause her to sit in the rain for so long. The look on Jeremiah's face grew dark as each word fell from Rolo's mouth. He thought Suzaku was a good boy, a loyal one too. He thought Euphie was a sweet girl, not a scarlet type of woman. He knew they used to be together when they were still in high school but then Lesoir came back.

Of course Lesoir was always there, but with her father as the Emperor during that time, she was either sent back to Britannia or too busy to be with her friends. Then she started the rebellion against her father, the short but much needed war between her and her father, it torn apart the loving relationship between her and Euphie, who was a pacifist. Her return to Japan, back to her friends, back to Suzaku who was always her friend, no matter how much he often disagreed with her methods, brought both the good and the bad. Once she returned Suzaku was by her side, so often it was joked that they were the couple instead of Euphie and Suzaku. The tension from the war and the teasing caused Euphie to break down. She was upset with Lesoir, for the close bond and relationship she had with her boyfriend. Jeremiah knew things were tensed between the three.

Lesoir was always there for the boy. She might not be the sweetest or kindest of girls, but she drew people to her. Rolo was prime example of how much being around Lesoir could change a person. Jeremiah changed as well. CC was once coldhearted and only cared for herself, now she was still coldhearted at times but she cared, she cared a lot for Lesoir and Nunnally. It was a surprise when he decided to date Euphemia before he dated Lesoir. So it wasn't a surprise later one when Suzaku finally asked Lesoir out.

Euphie was against the two being together. She said it was wrong for a sister to take an ex of another sister to be their boyfriend. Jeremiah understood her reasoning, but it was fate. Suzaku and Lesoir, they were fated to be together since they were young. Together through thick and thin. Rolor was against them being together as well, but it was more due to being overly protective of Lesoir. However, after all this time, he was right. Suzaku betrayed their princess. There will be blood spilt for the betrayal.

~0o0~

Suzaku stared up at the hospital. He didn't know if he should enter or not. Of course he knew he should enter, to face the music, but he was afraid. If there was anything he was afraid of, it was losing Lesoir. His heart ached at the idea but he knew it might become reality. He dug his grave the moment he started the affair with Euphie-no, Euphemia. His grave was made, now he will lay in it. He cursed himself for falling under her spell, for not being strong enough to resist. He should have resisted, he shouldn't have allowed for it to continue. But she was temptation, a pure white compared to Lesoir's elegant black.

He had to face Lesoir, it was the least he could do. He knew this would mean the end of their relationship, but he would do anything for her forgiveness. He would do anything for her to forgive him. She was all that matter to him. She saved him countless times during high school when he was suicidal. His life held no meaning without her. He needed her in his life. Without her, he was nothing.

~0o0o0~

A/N: Okay, so this story has gotten out of hand lately. I mean I really don't know where this story will be going. I have a somewhat path I'm going with this. But there's so many side roads I don't know which to take. Like seriously, I was either contemplating having them get back together again or someone really dropping by to sweep dear Lesoir off her feet and allow Suzaku to wallow in his depression. I'll think more about it when I type out the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Love Like No Other

Rating: T

Warnings: A little OOC with CC and the group. Not too bad, I hope.

Disclaimer: Hm, I think I might work with C.C. now, so I won't let her get fucked over by my writing. Oh but that doesn't mean I own her. So yea, I don't own Code Geass, 'cause if I did, it would be so obviously yaoi, it wouldn't even be funny.

**~0o0o0~**

Eyes were often called the windows of the soul. It was through the eyes most people claimed to be able to read a person's mind, soul, and intentions. Eyes also held a person's inner feelings. Within a private room in a hospital in Japan, six sets of eyes showed different feelings centering on the woman lying in bed and the young man at the doorway. Clear purple eyes stared into remorseful green eyes. The tensed atmosphere surrounding the intended couple was noticeable to all who were in the room. Healed eyes watched, worried for her dearest sister and her dear 'onii-san'. Golden yellow eyes narrowed as the remorseful look in green eyes reminded her too much of a past incident. Angry violet eyes, so similar to the first pair, glared with hatred and a promise of revenge at the man. Yellow eyes watched with fierce protectiveness as he stood by his charge.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Cold and hard as steel, Rolo's glare turned deadly. He was so close to dealing with the man who was the reason why his sister was in the hospital.

Suzaku said nothing as he stared, horrified as his eyes trailed up the wires and tubes to the pale girl whose beautiful purple eyes stared at him. He barely noticed Jeremiah whisper to C.C. or how her eyes widened before her attention strayed to Lesoir. Suzaku felt a full body chill run through his body as his mind finally caught up with what happened. His fiancée was in the hospital, she was in surgery while he was in bed with her half-sister. Why? What happened to cause her to be in here in the first place?

Mouth opening and closing, Suzaku knew he looked like a gaping fish. With a deep breath, Suzaku opened his mouth to say something. "Lesoir-" He was cut off immediately after by the woman whose name he whispered.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

The tensed atmosphere lightened slightly as all eyes focused on the bedridden girl. Her deep purple eyes looked back with clear confusion. There was no malice hidden in her eyes. She truly did not know who Suzaku was.

With shaky hands, Nunnally took a hold of Lesoir's hand. "Onee-sama, don't you remember Suzaku-nii-chan?"

Lesoir faced her dear little sister and slowly shook her head. Her eyes narrowed in deep thought and she felt a slight pain in the back of her head. With another shake of her head, Lesoir tried not to think too much on it. "Suzaku? No, I don't remember a Suzaku at all." The astonish look on Nunnally's face was copied by the others. Only Rolo's face showed a hint of righteous happiness behind the surprise. She turned to face the man who stood in the doorway. "Do I know you?" When the man didn't answer her, she asked her guardian and caretaker, even though she was an adult already.

The one eye masked man answered his princess with the truth. Lesoir knew, no matter what, Jeremiah would always tell her the truth. He was loyal and faithful, unlike others. The thought of being loyal and faithful sent a painful shock to her heart. Her lips formed a frown at the pain, but it disappeared as fast as it appeared. "He's your fiancé. You two were engaged. Do you really remember nothing of him?" Jeremiah was worried for her. She knew but she didn't remember anything about this Suzaku. The fact that he was her fiancé was enough to make her feel guilty for forgetting about him. But there must have been a reason, right? Something had to have happened to cause her to forget.

"No, not a thing. I'm sorry, but I was your fiancée? When's the wedding?" The more she thought about him, the more she looked into his green eyes, the more her head ached and her heart pained.

"There won't be a wedding anymore."

All eyes turned towards the speaker. "Rolo, what do you mean?"

Cold violet eyes hardened into steel. He glared at the man who was the cause of all that has happened to his sister before his eyes softened as he pleads for his sister to understand. "This guy's not worth it Nee-sama. He's not worth your love." As though those words triggered his hatred once more, he glared fiercely at the man. "If he was, he wouldn't have betrayed you."

Betrayal was a word that many knew the meaning of but was never on the receiving end of. However within this small group of people, each knew the meaning of betrayal to the very core of their souls. Being betrayed, it was a sin among this group. Let it be known, after the war ended, betrayal was looked down upon worse than ever.

"What do you mean Rolo?" The calm voice of the Ex-11th Princess of Britannia was sharp and clear. It didn't matter how much pain her heart was in. It didn't matter how confused she was. All that matter was how. How did this man, a stranger who really wasn't a stranger, betrayed her?

Nunnally shook her head in denial. She knew Rolo would never lie to their sister but this was Suzaku he was talking about. Nunnally knew Suzaku. He was the big brother who cared for her when she and Lesoir were located in Japan before it became Area 11. "Rolo-nii-chan, Suzaku-nii-chan loves Onee-sama, he wouldn't betray her. He loves her." Suzaku wouldn't betray them, he loved them. If it wasn't because of Lesoir, Suzaku would be dead.

Soft eyes caught disbelieving eyes. Even though his eyes were soft, his voice was filled with accusations. "If he loved her so much, he wouldn't have cheated on her."

"Enough."

All eyes went to golden yellow eyes. "C.C.?"

Hard eyes glared at each man. She pointed one thin finger towards the door as she told them, "If you men are going to argue, argue outside. In case you forgot, Lesoir just woke up. Get out." When it appeared Suzaku was about to protest, C.C. stood from her seat besides Lesoir. With a quick two steps towards the man, she pushed him out the door. One quick glance at Rolo was enough for him to understand the silent order. With a quick apology for Lesoir, Rolo left the room with a glance behind him. Jeremiah couldn't help but smirk just a bit before he walked up to the green hair girl. C.C. saw the worry in his eyes. She smiled gently as she slowly closed the door behind Jeremiah. "I'll explain the situation to her. You might want to call Cornelia and Schneizel, they'll want to know how she's doing."

Jeremiah stood at attention with a single "Understood." as his answer to C.C. He turned around to face Suzaku and Rolo, who was close to doing something drastic. "Rolo, watch over Lesoir."

A roll of violet eyes as though there was no need for Jeremiah to make that order. "You don't need to tell me that."

The door opened a crack and C.C.'s voice was heard from within. "And no hurting Suzaku."

"…Yes, madam."

~0o0~

The tension lightened when the door closed behind the men. Nunnally held onto her sister's hand to calm her own fast beating heart. Nunnally was the youngest in the group as well as the most trusting. She grew up knowing Suzaku, a brother who was kind and loyal to his friends. She didn't want to believe he would ever hurt her sister on purpose. With confused eyes, Nunnally turned towards the only person she knew who would tell her the truth and nothing but the truth. C.C. was Lesoir's closest girl friend and probably the only person Lesoir wouldn't mind being sisters with besides her. While they knew Cornelia loved them, Lesoir and Nunnally knew, between them and Euphie, Cornelia would chose Euphie over them. It wasn't because they were full sisters, it was more towards the fact that Lesoir could take care of herself and Nunnally had Lesoir to protect her while Euphie was still naive and childlike. C.C. was similar to Lesoir's twin. Also their personalities were different, C.C. cared deeply for Lesoir and Lesoir cared deeply for her.

"C.C., is it true?" Nunnally's soft voice was shaking from nervousness.

"What is going on C.C.?" Lesoir's commanding voice was filled with confusion and indecisiveness.

C.C. sighed as she took her seat besides Lesoir once more. She held onto the bedridden girl and told her what she knew. "According to what Jeremiah told me, who heard it from Rolo, and you know he would never lie to you, well, Suzaku was sleeping with someone behind your back." Tears started to fall from Nunnally's face as her faith and trust for Suzaku cracked and shattered. She thought she knew him, thought he was the one for her precious Onee-sama, but instead, he broke their trust. C.C. faced Lesoir directly, she made sure their eyes were connected to share exactly how serious this injustice towards her was. "You two were engaged after dating for a few years. But if I guessed right, you found out he was cheating on you and you did something stupid because you were in shock."

Never did she thought C.C. was lying to her. They shared a bond in which a lie was easily found and a half-lie was a game of hide-and-seek at times. However with serious matters, such as her memories, Lesoir placed her complete trust on the immortal woman. As factors passed through Lesoir's mind, the logic of what might have happened formed in her mind. With a slow nod, she shared her hypothesis of why she had amnesia. "And because my mind doesn't want to suffer from the pain anymore, it sealed away that part of my memories."

A shrug of slender shoulders was her reaction. "Pretty much."

One of Nunnally's fist hit the bed out of her frustration. No matter what she could think of, she couldn't imagine Suzaku ever betraying Lesoir. "How could he? Onee-sama, please believe me, Suzaku loves you dearly. You're his world, he would give up his life for you."

Lesoir appeared disbelieving when C.C. also supported Nunnally's claim of Suzaku's love for her. "I hate to admit it after what he did, but Nunnally's right, you are his world. And he did give his life for you several times in the past, especially during the war. What I don't get is why. He was always so faithful to you, never straying. So whoever it was he slept with, it must be someone important or appealed to him similar to how you drew his attention." With furrowed eyebrows, no memories of Suzaku surfaced and no feelings other than the slight aching pain of her brain were felt.

They sat in silence as Lesoir thought of what she knew. She was engaged to a man who she had no memories of. He cheated on her, betrayed her trust with someone she was close to. It couldn't have been anyone within the room or else Rolo would have said something and C.C. would definitely have done something. One of her hands was moved and Lesoir's attention was on Nunnally who asked, "What will you do now, Onee-sama?"

"I don't know Imouto-chan. I don't remember Suzaku-san at all. He doesn't look familiar or anything."

C.C. looked conflicted for a moment before she suggested something which caught both sister's attention. "Why don't we go to Britannia? Visit your brother and Cornelia." To go back to the country where so many bad memories were made just to provide Lesoir a sense of familiarity, C.C. was willing to sacrifice her own comfort for Lesoir.

A slow nod from Nunnally showed her agreement to C.C.'s idea. "That would be a good idea Nee-sama."

However Lesoir can't go. "But I'm a representative of Japan. I can't leave without any notification." Ever since the end of the war, each country was require to have a least one representative. During times of peace, representatives would often visit other countries to form bonds with them. Lesoir was a popular representative as well as a powerful one. She had the charisma of a social butterfly but the power backing her from her days as leader of the Black Knights and later as the Demon Queen. With power and charisma to back her, Lesoir managed to stop potential rebellions as well as wars in the short time she started being the representative.

"Don't worry Nee-sama. Remember, you made me as your substitute in case there was ever an emergency. You and Jeremiah taught me a lot. I won't disappoint you." It was times like this when Lesoir felt guilty for putting so much responsibility on her little sister. Ever since the end of the war, Lesoir was busy with her new job and the final years of her education, Nunnally was often pushed to Jeremiah to watch over. It was only once she finished her schooling when Lesoir finally had time to spend with Nunnally. Yet Nunnally grew, she wasn't the same little girl Lesoir protected as a teenager. She grew up to be a strong lady. But no matter how old Nunnally became, she will always be Lesoir's little sister.

"Nunnally, I won't leave you here alone." She knew Nunnally wouldn't be in Japan completely alone, but she was afraid. She was allowed to worry for her baby sister, especially with what happened to their mother and father.

C.C. tightened her grip on Lesoir's hand. "She won't be. I'll stay here with her." Lesoir felt conflicted. With C.C. in Japan with Nunnally, Lesoir knew nothing would harm her sister; also, C.C. wouldn't need to return to Britannia. However without C.C. with her, Lesoir felt slightly vulnerable. However the hopeful look on Nunnally's face stopped all protest.

"See Nee-sama. I won't alone. Now you could go see Schneizal-nii-sama and Cornelia-nee-sama."

"You won't budge from this will you."

"Nope!"

"Alright, maybe a change in scenery wouldn't be so bad after all."

**~0o0o0~**

A/N: Well, it's been a while since I last updated right? Well, I hope this long chapter could make it up for it. I originally had most of this done except certain parts. Oh and this was Un-betaed.


End file.
